Windy Road
by Virid Visette
Summary: "Aku...Walaupun aku tidak sempurna, aku masih menikmati sepak bola,"  Perkataanmu itu terus tengiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Mendadak aku meragukan 'Menjadi Sempurna' yang telah aku lakukan sejak orang-orang yang kucintai meninggal pada hari 'itu'. RnR


**Windy Road**

A/N : My first ff di fandom IE. Yoroshiku, senpai-tachi~ \(-^ ^)/.

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven (dan semua chara2 yang terkandung di dalamnya (?)) punya Akihiro-sensei+Level 5, puri~

Warning : Typo(s), NOTE: SPOILER Episode 59 dan 61 (dengan sedikit AU)

=====XxuxX=====

-Shirou POV-

"…Sempurna menurutmu itu apa?" Tanyamu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan seriusmu yang biasa kau tunjukkan ke teman-teman kita.

…Tapi tidak bagiku.

Entah darimana rasa takut mulai muncul dari hatiku saat melihat tatapanmu itu. Bagiku, tatapanmu itu seperti longsoran salju yang siap menghempasku dari jalannya. Memang benar, aku baru kenal sebentar denganmu, Sang Striker Api Legendaris, Gouenji Shuuya-kun.

"Sudah kubilang, bersama Atsuya-" bahkan pita suaraku seperti ditahan sehingga aku kesulitan mengeluarkan pendapatku.

Kulihat sejenak kau memejamkan kedua matamu, seolah kau tidak puas dengan jawaban yang aku lontarkan tadi. "Jadi itu kah menjadi sempurna menurutmu?"

"Tapi, itu adalah maksud Otousan," jawabku sambil sedikit meninggikan suaraku. Tentu saja terdapat kekecewaan di wajahku mendengar komentarnya. Lagipula itu adalah amanat terakhir dari _otousan_. Sungguh aku sedih melihat reaksimu, Gouenji-kun.

Kedua iris _onyx _-mu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang tegas tetapi lembut. Mirip seperti tatapan _otousan_ saat aku dan Atsuya sedang bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele.

"Aku.…Walaupun aku tidak sempurna, aku masih menikmati sepak bola,"

Perkataanmu itu terus tengiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Mendadak aku meragukan 'Menjadi Sempurna' yang telah aku lakukan sejak orang-orang yang kucintai meninggal pada hari 'itu'.

Apakah semua yang aku lakukan sia-sia?

Tetapi…

_Hitori wa yada yo.._ (Aku tidak ingin sendirian..)

(u u)

-Shuuya POV-

"..Ketika perasaan semuanya menjadi satu, sebuah kekuatan besar akan lahir.."

Mendengar perkataan Endou tentang hal ini, aku langsung menolehkan wajahku kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebelahku, tidak lain tidak bukan yaitu Fubuki Shirou, Sang Striker Es yang mempunyai 2 kepribadian dengan adiknya yang telah meninggal.

Kulihat dia sedang sibuk dengan alam pikirannya. Bahkan perbincangan antara Endou dengan Tachimukai yang terdengar sampai Hitomiko-_kantoku_ tidak mengusiknya sedikit pun.

'.._Salju longsor telah mengambil semua yang aku cintai dalam sekejap mata…_'

Memang, _okaasan_-ku juga telah meninggal. Tetapi bila kehilangan _otousan, okaasan, _dan Yuuka pada waktu yang sama dan memulai kehidupan di dunia yang keras ini di umur yang dibilang masih sangat belia, belum pernah aku berpikiran demikian.

Kalau aku berada di posisi Fubuki pada saat itu, apa aku juga akan melakukan seperti halnya dia?

Perasaan semuanya menjadi satu.…Kuharap engkau menyadari makna dalam kalimat ini.

(u u)

-Normal POV-

#Flashback#

Sebuah mobil tengah melaju di sepanjang jalan yang sudah dilapisi dengan saju. Badai salju tidak menghalangi mobil itu dan masih menghempaskan salju-salju yang menghalanginya. Sebuah keluarga yang berjumlah 4 orang berada di dalam mobil itu masih asyik berbincang di tengah kerasnya tiupan badai.

"Huh, _Nii-chan_ memang payah, cuma bisa _defense _doang," ujar Atsuya, si bungsu dari Fubuki bersaudara yang terus menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi, akan percuma kalau _defense_-nya lemah walaupun kau mencetak gol," balas si sulung yaitu Shirou sambil menoleh ke adiknya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya

"Ya sudah, Tinggal kucetak lagi yang banyak," jawab Atsuya dengan santainya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu kalau menghadapi musuh yang jauh lebih tangguh daripada yang tadi," terlihat kedua saudara itu tetap gigih dengan pemikirannya masing-masing tentang sepak bola yang mereka mainkan.

Sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik, sudah sepatutnya Ayah dari saudara kembar itu melerai mereka berdua tanpa memihak siapapun, "_Maa, maa, _sudahlah kalian berdua. Daripada terus mendebatkan mana yang terbaik, bukankah lebih baik kalau kekuatan _offense _dan _defense_ kalian digabungkan dengan begitu kalian akan menjadi kombinasi _defender-forward_ yang sempurna," ujarnya dengan lembut

Mendengar tuturan ayahnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Atsuya dan Shirou. Awalnya kedua anak kembar itu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya itu sampai si bungsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakaknya, "_Sou ka_. Dengan kita berdua…"

"…Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat dan menjadi sempurna," lanjut Shirou seraya menoleh pula ke Atsuya. Dan setelah mereka mengatakan prinsip mereka yang baru, mereka berdua menggenggam tangan mereka yang dilanjutkan senyum diantara mereka berdua.

"Berjuang ya, kalian berdua,"

Itulah kenangan terakhir Shirou bersama keluarganya.

(u u)

-Shirou POV-

'_Dengan aku dan Atsuya bersama, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan lebih kuat, maka aku akan menjadi lebih sempurna_. _Dengan menjadi sempurna,_ _aku dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku dan aku tidak akan menjadi sendirian lagi_'

Ya, aku percaya dengan prinsip itu. Prinsip itulah yang menjadi pendorongku untuk menjadi sempurna.

Tapi, setelah mendengar perkataan dari Gouenji-kun tadi malam, apa berarti prinsip yang kugunakan, tidak, yang aku maksud usahaku untuk menjadi seperti dalam prinsipku itu sia-sia?

Seseorang, tolong beri aku sebuah jawaban!

(u u)

-Shuuya POV-

Kini, Raimon tertinggal 1 angka berkat tendangan _Ryuusei Blade_-nya Gran, kapten _The Genesis_. Walaupun Hitomiko-_kantoku _telah berhasil merubah atmosfer kondisi teman-teman setim, kekuatan tim masih berbeda jauh dari .lawan. Pertahanan Raimon masih mudah ditembus oleh _The Genesis_. Kalau diibiarkan lebih lama, Raimon bisa kalah.

"..Kita bantu juga," setelah Rika berkata demikian dan berlari menuju garis pertahanan. Sekilas aku memandangnya yang kini sedang duduk di bangku pemain cadangan. Kemudian aku berlari menyusul Rika ke tempat timku bertahan.

Ingatlah Fubuki, kita adalah tim, bukan grup.

(u u)

-Shirou POV-

Kegundahan kembali meliputiku setelah melihat tatapan penuh arti yang dilemparkan Gouenji-kun kepadaku. Melihat semangat gigih mereka yang tidak kenal menyerah, hatiku semakin teriris melihatnya. Teman-temanku sedang kesusahan, tetapi kenapa aku hanya duduk disini?

Padahal aku telah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Raimon agar bisa bertarung bersama kapten dan yang lain sehingga aku bisa menjadi sempurna. Aku tahu bahwa tidak bagus bagiku kalau aku tetap diam dan hanya menyaksikan perjuangan teman-teman dari bangku cadangan.

Aku tahu. Kalau aku tetap tinggal disini, tak akan ada yang berubah dariku. Dan aku tidak akan mampu untuk melakukan apapun..

..Seperti waktu 'itu'.

Karena aku tidak sempurna, aku tidak bisa menolong semuanya. Karena aku tidak sempurna, aku bahkan tidak bisa ikut bergabung di pertandingan bersama teman-teman.

..Tapi..

Mataku yang sedari tadi diliputi rasa kecemasan dan ketakutan telah berubah menjadi mata yang dipenuhi dengan semangat membara. Badanku pun seolah terhipnotis dengan semangatku yang meluap-luap sehingga mengalahkan semua ketakutan yang kupunya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam maupun di luar lapangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Bahkan Gouenji-kun menganggukan kepalanya seolah berkata 'Ayo!' kepadaku.

'..Jawabanmu hanya bisa ditemukan di lapangan..'

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Gouenji-kun menggema di pikiranku. Padahal tadi aku yakin kalau Goouenji-kun tidak berbicara sepatah kata, tetapi kenapa aku merasa mendengarnya berbicara kepadaku?

Sudahlah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang prioritasku adalah kembali ke lapangan dan membantu teman-teman. Aku ingin keberadaanku berguna buat teman-teman.

Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan izin bermain kepada Hitomiko-_kantoku_. Beliau bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berteriak, "Ganti pemain! Urabe Rika akan digantikan dengan Fubuki Shirou! "

Saat aku tengah mengencangkan ikat tali sepatuku, aku mendengar Megane berkata, "Kalau ini tetap berlanjut, kita akan dikalahkan. Memang benar kalau kita membutuhkan kekuatan Fubuki-kun, tapi.."

Aku tahu kalau keberadaanku sekarang ini hanya akan menjadi beban teman-teman, tetapi aku juga sudah tidak kuat melihat mereka sedang berjuang mati-matian, sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam menonton mereka. Lagipula, Hitomiko-_kantoku_ juga telah memberi kepercayaan padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi.

"Sekarang, Fubuki-kun," perintah _kantoku_ telah menyadarkanku dari buaianku.

Aku pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. "Aku bergantung padamu," itulah yang keluar dari mulut Rika saat dia menepuk tanganku dan keluar dari lapangan.

Tiba-tiba kecemasan kembali menghampiriku sebelum aku kembali teringat ucapan dari teman-temanku.

"_..Kita akan menjadi angin di suatu hari nanti.._"

"_..Dia mengerti.._"

".._Kalau kau ingin menjadi sempurna, kau tidak seharusnya_ _menyalahkan apa yang benar-benar kau butuhkan_.."

Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki lapangan pertandingan dan berlari menuju ke tempat teman-temanku menunggu.

Melalui pertandingan ini, aku akan menjadi sempurna. Harus. Demi harapan semuanya.

Sebagian besar teman-teman menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Kapten pun juga termasuk, "Apa kau yakin, Fubuki?"

Aku menjawab keraguan kapten dengan sebuah anggukan. Melihat hal itu, senyum kapten kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Kami bergantung padamu, Fubuki,"

Kepercayaan kapten padaku membuat keberanianku muncul kembali walaupun di dalam lubuk hatiku masih terdapat rasa takut akan Atsuya kembali mengambil alih ragaku.

(u u)

-Normal POV-

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan dengan tendangan sudut yang dilakukan _The Genesis_. Ulvida mulai menendang bola menuju ke garis penalty yang langsung diambil Gran yang lolos dari penjagaan Kidou dan Tsunami. Dengan cepat, Gran mengarahkan bolanya ke arah gawang. Tachimukai pun tidak sempat bereaksi dengan tindakan Gran.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" untung saja Endou menghadang bolanya dan akhirnya bola terpantul ke tiang gawang. Tetapi pantulan bolanya menuju ke arah salah satu anggota _The Genesis, _Wheeze.

Menyadari hal itu, Gouenji langsung melompat tinggi dan langsung menggunakan hissatsu _Fire Tornado_ yang ternyata sebagai operan jauh untuk Fubuki.

Fubuki terus berlari mengejar operan Gouenji, 'Dengan satu tendangan ini, aku..'

'…akan menjadi sempurna,' Fubuki pun berubah kembali menjadi Atsuya dan dengan mudah Atsuya menerima operan _Fire Tornado_-nya Gouenji. Kemudian, Atsuya menendangnya ke arah gawang dengan _Eternal Blizzard_. Sayangnya, tendangan Atsuya masih ditahan dengan mudah oleh _Procyon Net_.

Melihat tendangannya ditahan dengan mudah, Atsuya bereaksi sama saat pertama kali melawan _Epshilon_, sedangkan Gouenji yang masih berada di garis pertahanan hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Kali ini Gran kembali mendapat bola dan menembus pertahanan Raimon dengan sangat mudahnya, Atsuya yang mengejar di belakangnya berubah menjadi Fubuki dalam sekejap.

"_Ice Ground_," Fubuki mengeluarkan hissatsu-nya, namun hissatsu-nya sama sekali tidak mempan dengan Gran dan Fubuki pun terjatuh di lapangan. Fubuki yang terjatuh menatap tidak percaya kepada Gran, "..Permainanku tidak mempan pada mereka. Padahal aku harus menjadi sempurna.." Gouenji yang berada paling dekat dengannya hanya terdiam.

Endou dan Kabeyama dapat dilewati oleh Gran dan gawang Raimon kembali dalam bahaya. Kiper baru Raimon, Tachimukai juga masih depresi dikarenakan _Mugen The Hand_-nya tidak dapat menghentikan tendangan Gran.

Tsunami yang melihat kondisi itu, segera menasihati Tachimukai dan dengan bersama Touko dan Kogure, mereka berhasil menghentikan hissatsu Gran dengan hissatsu baru mereka, _Perfect Tower_.

Sementara itu…

Fubuki masih terdiam di tengah lapangan. Pikirannya kembali kacau karena tidak ada satu pun hissatsu-nya yang mempan terhadap mereka, 'Aku telah berjanji dengan Atsuya kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan bertambah kuat bersamanya. Dan aku akan menjadi sempurna,'

"..Tapi….untuk menjadi sempurna.."

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan alam pikirnya, Fubuki sampai tidak menyadari bola yang dioperkan Kidou kepadanya.

"Fubuki!" teriak Gouenji dari sisi lapangan yang berbeda dari Fubuki.

Karena kurang sigapnya Fubuki menerima bola, akhirnya bola yang susah payah direbut dari _The Genesis_ terbang menuju daerah luar lapangan. Fubuki yang baru menyadari kesalahannya, kembali termenung mengingat usaha teman-temannya yang menjadi sia-sia berkat ulahnya.

Gouenji yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Fubuki dalam kondisi seperti ini langsung mengambil tindakan yang cukup brutal. Dengan sengaja ia menendang keras Fubuki dengan bola yang diambilnya dari luar lapangan. Fubuki pun tersungkur terkena hempasan bola. Tentu saja semuanya sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya ini.

Sambil memegangi perutnya, Fubuki tetap menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Dengan perlahan, Fubuki mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Gouenji.

"Gouenji-kun..?"

Gouenji yang kini berdiri di depan Fubuki tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mematikan, "Aku tidak peduli kalau permainanmu gagal jika kau sudah serius. Tapi aku tidak memaafkan permainan yang tidak memiliki motivasi. Apa kau tidak mendengar suara mereka?"

Sepotong kata terakhir yang diucapkan Gouenji berhasil membuat Fubuki kebingungan, "Suara?"

(u u)

-Normal POV-

Setelah terdengar suara peluit dibunyikan, salah seorang pemain _The Genesis_ yang mengenakan kacamata merah melakukan lemparan bola. Dan kembali menyerang Raimon.

Fubuki yang masih tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gouenji masih belum melangkahkan kakinya guna merebut bola. Fubuki mencoba memasang pendengarannya baik-baik namun tidak mendapatkan apapun, "Suara apa..?"

Ulvida berhasil mengecoh Endou dan yang lainnya. Dan bola yang dioperkan Ulvida kembali berada di kontrol Gran.

"_Ryuusei Blade_," Gran memulai menggunakan hissatsu-nya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini, _Perfect Tower _tidak cukup untuk menahan tendangannya. Sebelum bola mencapai gawang, Endou mencoba menahannya dengan hissatsu _Megaton Head_.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat sambil berusaha menghentikan tendangan Gran. Dan akhirnya bola itu pun berhasil ditahan dan terbang tepat ke arah Fubuki berdiri.

"Maju, FUBUKI!"

(u u)

-Shirou POV-

Hah?

Apa barusan….semuanya menyebut namaku?

"_Apa kau tidak mendengar suara mereka?"_ Aku kembali teringat dengan perkataan Gouenji tadi. Apakah ini yang ia maksud? Aku yakin itu.

"Aku dapat mendengar suara mereka. Suara semuanya muncul dari bola. Perasaan mereka berada di dalam bola ini, " kutatap erat-erat bola yang dioperkan kapten kepadaku. Dan aku pun mulai sadar sesuatu hal yang sudah lama kulupakan..

Selama ini, tidak maksudku setelah aku ditinggalkan seluruh orang-orang yang kucintai dalam peristiwa itu, aku hanya sendirian. Rasanya seperti hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa di dunia ini. Dan aku pun tenggelam di tengah kegelapan hatiku. Karena terlalu lama berada di kegelapan ini, aku menjadi lupa bahwa aku masih mempunyai teman-temanku yang berada di sekelilingku. Senantiasa menghiburku dan membantuku dikalau aku sedang kesulitan seperti saat ini.

Walaupun pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan hal itu, aku bisa menghindari _sliding_ dari kedua anggota _The Genesis_ dengan mudahnya. Aku merasakan hembusan angin bertiup ke arah wajahku dan menerbangkan syal Atsuya yang kukenakan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke tempat arah angin berhembus, 'Jadi ini yang dimaksud, _otousan_. Menjadi sempurna bukan berarti aku harus menjadi Atsuya. Bertarung bersama teman-temanku. Dan bersatu dengan mereka,'

Aku yakin aku mendengar suara Atsuya yang muncul dari hatiku yang berkata, '_Sou da. Aniki wa mou hitori janai_,' (Benar. Kakak sudah tidak sendirian lagi).

Mendengar respons baik dari Atsuya, senyumku yang sudah tidak muncul lagi setelah kematian Atsuya bersama _otousan _dan o_kaasan _kembali merekah. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bersikap dinamis. Dengan penuh optimis, aku melemparkan syal Atsuya yang selama ini kukenakan sebagai perantaraku dengan Atsuya.

Bersatu dengan teman-teman…

Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini juga, Atsuya?

Entah darimana angin berhembus kuat saat aku dan Atsuya memutuskan untuk menyatukan jiwa kami berdua seperti maksud _otousan_ untuk berjuang bersama teman-temanku.

Setelah aku melakukan revolusi pada diriku, aku menerjang ke daerah lawan bersama Gouenji-kun. Dua musuh yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dariku muncul di hadapanku. Hanya dengan isyarat mata, Gouenji berhasil menerima operanku, sedangkan aku menerobos di antara kedua musuhku saat mereka lengah. Lalu, bola pun kembali dioperkan padaku.

(u u)

-Shuuya POV-

Mengetahui perubahan pada diri Fubuki yang membawa dampak positif kepadanya, aku pun turut senang. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah tidak dibayang-bayangi untuk menjadi sempurna seperti tadi malam. Perjalananmu yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

Kau tidak sendirian, kau punya teman-teman. Teman yang akan mendukungmu dan bertarung disisimu. Ingatlah terus hal ini, Fubuki. Dan kau tidak akan kembali tenggelam di kegelapan hatimu. Kalau kau kembali mengalami hal seperti tadi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu dengan _Bakunetsu Storm _atau _Fire Tornado_.

(u u)

-Shirou POV-

Aku senang kita berteman, Gouenji-kun.

Dan sekarang akan kutunjukkan padamu..

"Jawaban untuk menjadi sempurna….WOLF LEGEND!" aku mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku pada satu tendangan ini. Dan akhirnya, hissatsu baruku dapat menjebol _Procyon Net_. Aku mendengar sorakan gambira dari para teman-temanku. Kini, skor kami pun menjadi seri.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang harus kelakukan..

"_Arigatou ne_, Gouenji-kun," ucapku kepada Striker Raimon yang kini berada di sampingku.

Sebelum Gouenji-kun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, dia berkata sesuatu padaku dengan suara halus tetapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya disebabkan suara teriakan kapten yang menggema di lapangan.

Setelah pertandingan ini, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Gouenji-kun, Kapten, _Kantoku_, dan semuanya yang sudah menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak sendirian dan aku masih mempunyai teman-teman yang sama berharganya dengan keluargaku. Dan demi menjadi sempurna bersama teman-temanku, telah kuputuskan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri yang apa adanya. Akan kuhancurkan kegelapan hatiku dengan tanganku sendiri.

-FIN-

A/N:

- Endingnya menggantung? Boku malah senang malah *slapped* Gomen, gomen, fic ini dibuat dalam kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan (baca: terburu-buru) soalnya tanggal ulang tahunnya Fubuki bersaudara bertepatan dengan jadwal proker tahunan organisasi (yang awalnya malah boku memohon-mohon supaya dilaksanakan pada tanggal 24 -_-v)

- Keasyikan mendengarkan lagu Ohayou! Shining Day (IE GO op 3/IE GO 3DS Shine), Filament (Mirai Nikki ed 2), dan Enjoy (Shin Tenipuri ed) lumayan untuk menjadi OST dalam masa-masa tenggat UwU

- Kadang suka lupa tujuan awal main laptop kalau sudah menonton koleksi video anime boku. Nasib jadi otaku (- - )

- Awalnya, boku berencana buat fic ini berakhir dengan tragis (bahasa halusnya: ingin memisahkan Fubuki dengan Gouenji dengan sebuah kematian) tetapi tidak jadi karena Deadline yang semakin dekat, boku juga sibuk di organisasi TnT

- Masih 2 part lagi untuk bisa bermain Inazuma Eleven Strikers -3- *sighed*

- Sekarang waktunya tidur (masih belum nyiapin apa-apa buat acara besok padahal mesti nginap -,- Apa salahnya sekali-kali mengutamakan fic daripada acara organisasi *sesat*) Joudan da yo :p

- Akhir kata, Otanjoubi Omendetou, Shirou to Atsuya! (Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 23:52) Peduli banget sama waktu. Jangan lupa review ya!

-Virid-


End file.
